He Is In Denial
by Norri
Summary: RL/OC The girl was thought to be a squib in the pureblood family and was abused thoroughly. Twin of Sirius, yet not identical; she was a natural-born Animagus, and lived as a wolf since she escaped at the age of six, merely a child. Now she returns...


Remus Lupin/OC

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, _Harry Potter _does not belong to me and it is not about to. If it is mine, I most certainly will not be here.

Saphira Black is Sirius Black's twin sister. Confirmed to be a squib among the pureblood family, she was thrown out at the age of 6. Unknown to them, however, was that she simply process another kind of magic. Driven by her survival instinct, she transformed into a wolf and has live as one until her Hogwarts letter was sent to her.

There, she net an intriguing boy whose scent is eerily familiar…

Author Comment: Sorry, not an update. Right now, I just add something here and there and combined the two chapters into one. I jut kind of forgot this story was here…I have quite a lot of stories going on at the same time right now. But as I promised to the other readers, every valid 50 reviews and I'll automatically update a chapter for your support. Otherwise, I'll suggest you to let it stew, fatten it up before you read it. I'm like super busy right now and have quite a few ideas going.

Chp.1

The night is dark and forlorn, tension thick in the air. Whitefang toss and turn in midst of her dream, it is the first time she cannot fall asleep with a full belly, yet, she cannot shake the sense of something extremely important is about to happen. Just what did she forgot?

Her pack around her growl and whine at her abnormal behavior, it shaken them to see their elder acting in such way. She turns her body slightly to snarl at them and finally give up on her sleep, stand up and start pacing around to calm her nerves. It doesn't help much that the pack is waking up and the cubs start to whine. It is starting to irritating her more and more until she finally snaps.

She turn around furiously, growling deep in her throat. Pack members quiet down immediately and the small cubs dart back to their parents, hiding behind their figures. They all know that their mighty elder is not one to be mess with. Her annoyance is made clear. They dare not to disobey.

Her gaze soften at the sight of those cringing cubs, she always did have a soft spot for them. As she prepare to lower her head and signal them to relax in her presence, an unbelievable sight caught her eyes and left her jaw hanging open. With the full moon as background, a snow white owl is flying to them with something in its claw.

This is clearly an abnormal sign. Owls _never_ come near them. Although they are not enemies, they are not exactly on the best term either. As far as she is concern, they are messenger and loyal pet of the _human_, she spat in venom. Human that beat, sell, and _tamed_ them, turning them into _dogs_ with no dignity or what so ever. And especially after being hunted by them to the point of near extinction, no, human is absolutely not on her guest list. Why is the owl here?

Whitefang fumble around in confusion as the owl screech and dropped the thing directly above her, She immediately bolted before it can even touch her fur, putting as much distance between herself and the thing as possible. God knows what that thing is or capable of. The pack scramble to alert, alarmed by her reaction, dashing around to form a large circle cornering the object. With her ears pinned back and her eyes narrowed, she begin cautiously approaching the mysterious object. It look harmless enough, but it won't be the first time for human to lay trap for them.

Whitefang sniff at it from a distance, it smells alright. She tip her head, thinking what should she do next. She began pacing around the object and bark at pack members that are not far enough. They have to be extremely cautious around this mysterious object, yet, she has to confirm what it is. Whitefang took a deep breath and lunge at it, pinning it under her massive body before catching its scent again. It smells of _people _alright.

The symbol on it flash before her eye and immediately capture all her attention. She yank her massive back with a startled yap as if she was burnt. Unwanted, buried memories threaten to break out of the dark forbidden chest of memories she has forced herself to abandon in order to survive. It is a _letter._ She start shaking her head and stepping back away from that thing. When she is satisfy with the distance she put between, she immediately turn tail and run like there is no tomorrow, calling her pack around her. She didn't want to remember. Whitefang shudder at the thought, if she can help it, she is _never _going near such thing again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dumbledore is seated in the large comfy chair of his while munching happily on some muggle candy he sneaked in. Simply enjoying the afternoon with nothing on his mind proves to be very relaxing and he lean back with a content sigh. If only all his days can be like that, he thought wistfully, without incidents that always popping up. Before he could finish that thought, his office door bang open with a very angry looking McGonagall storming in.

He swallow the candy hastily and sit up straighter to give off the wise-headmaster aura once again, she don't look very happy. Blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he gesture the reluctant witch to sit down," Professor McGonagall ! What a pleasant surprise! What have brought you here? Care for some candy?"

McGonagall shot him a if-you-are-clever-you-will-lay-dead look and said sternly," We have our hands full of the upcoming werewolf, shouldn't you be helping out? You know full well of the situation, Hogwarts choose her students and we are responsible for bringing them in. Muggle students always need a little more persuasion after all."

Dumbledore sigh and fold his hands, _well, there goes his afternoon,_" Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Professor McGonagall eyes him suspiciously before handing him a list of students that have not return the message," See that you do, Albus." Shot him her famous death glare before turning heels and promptly exit.

Dumbledore stare at the long list of names in front of him that unfurl all the way to the door of his office and rub his wrinkly forehead,_ and there goes his afternoon in this entire month. _

It is common knowledge that Hogwarts picks up children's magical signature the first time they are activated, ad immediately enroll the children, regardless of their blood status. Most muggleborn dismiss the letter or view it as a joke and so, need someone to go and explain things to them. It is nearly always up to the Professors, but headmaster mostly are relieved from that burden. He have done his share in his days as one of the Professor to know the full horror to deal with those suspicious muggle._ Oh dear, _he pinch his eyebrow with a weary sigh,_ this is going to be a long day._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore exhale a long breath, _thank god, it is nearly over, _looking for somewhere to rest. Although he had once experienced the horror in his younger days, he had planned to forgot the whole experience when he finally become the headmaster, putting it all behind him...and damn nearly succeed too.

This experience is simply not one he want to try again any time soon. Those dear, hardheaded, suspicious, _insufferable_ muggle have the most _precious_ ability to drive the most compromised wizard mad, in this case, nearly drove him, the greatest wizard of his time, insane. He drop to a nearby branch and start to wearily clearing his glasses, if this is what the dark wizards needed to do, no wonder they are so against the muggles. Even he had to convince himself over and over to suppress the urge to blast all of them into oblivion.

Some family are better than others, for example, the Evans family. The darling girl was the first to believe him. Of course, her parent needed few persuasions, but nothing like a few magic cannot convince. Unlike some other...he suppress a shudder, what do some people got in some of their head? Why in the world would anyone want to kidnap a bunch of snot-nose, dirty brats to the point of using super high technology no one ever heard of?

He sigh and put his glasses back on, he can never fathom how their mind works, it isn't every day the most powerful wizard in the century got chased out and beaten by a broomstick wielded by a savage old lady. Does he look like a lying bastard who want to sold their kids' body part separately that much? Most muggles came to the same conclusion once he explained his reason to visit - that he must be a lying _bastard _that wish to lure their kid away and are definitely up to no good. And he always thought he have a pleasant, trustworthy face. That reaction really dealt a blow to his self-esteem.

Oh well, he is almost done. Next time, he narrow his eyes, he is not coming no matter what. McGonagall can kneel and beg all she want, there is no way he is ever doing this again.

But, that is for another time. Dumbledore sigh and rub his face, he have been on this for an entire month, it can't be much longer. It might be better to just get it over with, he look at the parchment for the last name on there and his eyes widen comically. _It can't be !!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

McGonagall was sitting in her classroom, checking her supplies when a wild Dumbledore clenching tightly to a piece of parchment burst into her room. She quickly gotten up," _Albus! What in the name of Merlin have got into you?"_

Dumbledore's entire body is shaking and there is a wild look in his eyes," Oh dear Merlin, what have we done?"

McGonagall looks immediately concerned, there_ is_ a reason why everyone look up to him so much. Dumbledore _never_ acts like that. Something is seriously wrong ," What is wrong? Albus, tell me now !"

Dumbledore inhale deeply and grab a hold of himself. He snap his finger and summon a house elf for something to drink. He needs to calm down. " Here," He thrust the parchment toward her, "Read this and you'll see. Sweet Merlin, we have done a grave wrong." He sink to a chair and buried his head into his hands. " I've no idea, no idea."

McGonagall took the parchment, looking more confused than ever," What can you possibly -" Her voice ended abruptly as she caught the name in the end. " But it can't be !! I thought- We tested-. She was-" She gesture wildly, losing her composed aura," How can- Oh Merlin ! I need to sit down."

Dumbledore smile kindly at her, by the time have settled down, appears to be completely calm and hand her a cup of hot chocolate," Yes, Minerva. Now you see?"

Minerva McGonagall have never been shaken that much in her life," Yes, yes indeed. I always thought there was always something about her. We could have stop this! I can't believe-" Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her ranting," What is done is done. What we can do right now is think of a way to find her. No one could traced her, which was the reason we all thought she was dead. Yet, her name presents, she must be alive."

McGonagall count to ten before speaking," Should we inform the Black family?" A tiny frown appeared, they have not treat her well.

Dumbledore shake his head," It is for the best if we just leave them be. After all, it is not like it is not them who drove away young Saphira. I have reason to believe she would not appreciate the information being passed on without her consent."

McGonagall took a sip and calm herself, a glint of fire start burning in her eyes as the determination Gryffindors are famous for sinks in, " Yes indeed. Now, we should proceed to finding her. And we _will_ find her, using every possible means."

The twinkle once again return to Dumbledore's eye," So we shall."


End file.
